


Pay Attention

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until someone loses a phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention

It’s a rare sunny and warm fall day, so the monthly PPDC staff briefing takes place on the helipad. The neatly arranged chairs are each occupied by a staffer more or less paying attention to the chief financial officer’s update on the impending budgetary cutbacks and the need for everyone to economize. 

All the chairs, that is, except for the seat at the end of the back row, which currently hosts a pair of scuffed black boots. Those boots, of course, are attached to the feet of Doctor Newton Geiszler, who is lying on the tarmac with his feet propped up, happily playing a game involving brightly colored squid and high explosives on his phone. He’s oblivious to everything going on around him, including Hermann’s repeated attempts to redirect his attention.

Finally, Hermann’s had enough. He deftly plucks the offending device from Newt’s fingers and with surprising strength hurls it toward the harbor. Both of them track its smooth arc until it impacts the water with a barely audible “gloonk”.

“What the _hell_ , Hermann! That’s the fourth one this year!” Newt hisses.

“One would think you would have learned your lesson by now, Newton,” Hermann whispers back with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the basic idea of this, please feel free to take it and expand, remix, whatever it.
> 
> Based on a story an acquaintance told my partner. Said acquaintance's car was bumped at a light by a high school student. The student spent the entire exchange-of-details phase with her phone glued to her ear carrying on a conversation with the person on the other end of the line. The acquaintance got seriously hacked off, ripped the phone out of the student’s hand, and chucked it into a convenient grassy field. Then drove off.
> 
> I should get some sort of bonus points, too, because I wrote the first draft while sitting in a dull meeting sort of listening to what was being discussed.
> 
> Recommended listening: [Wire, _Send_ , Track 1, “In the Art of Stopping”](http://youtu.be/vl15Xzbg8FY).


End file.
